


Celebración

by Elsa0806



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fucking kiss dammit, kiss kiss fall in love already you nerds, muchas referencias a voleibol porque esto es de Haikyuu!! y mi vida está consumida, post tercera temporada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: El partido contra Shiratorizawa los dejó cansados a ambos, aunque Hinata se llevó la peor parte. Tobio sabía que correr de acá para allá sobre la cancha debía ser agotador, pero jamás se imaginó que Hinata tuviera problemas para mantenerse en pie. Supuso que sería casi imposible para él pedalear por treinta minutos colina arriba para dirigirse a casa, así que decidió llevarlo él mismo.El problema era que había ignorado la advertencia de Hinata acerca de cómo los buses del transporte público dejaban de pasar a esa hora… y ahora estaba obligado a pasar la noche en su casa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina porque why the heck not. Porque son mi otepé, porque los amo, porque son los desgraciados más adorables del mundo y merecen amor. Sobre todo ahora que todos parecen shippear otras parejas :'v  
> Cuento con recordarles que Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Fukudate y que el anime está registrado bajo las marcas de I.G. Production y Toho Animation. Yo solamente tomo prestados a estos dos idiotas cabeza hueca para entregar un rato de diversión.   
> Preparen la insulina, porque de seguro tendrán diabetes después.   
> Espero que les guste ;)

Tobio no podía creerlo, incluso cuando se bajó del bus frente a su escuela. Su mente aún no terminaba de procesar lo vivido en el gimnasio de Sendai,  dejándolo en el aire igual que un balón que se detiene unos milisegundos en el aire al lanzarlo hacia arriba, preparándose para un servicio por sobre la cabeza.

Ese punto exacto antes de que bajara, en el que giraba sobre sí mismo un par de veces, antes de que la gravedad envolviera sus dedos alrededor de él y tirara hacia abajo.

Justo antes de enviarlo al otro lado de la red.

La gravilla crujió bajo las suelas de sus zapatillas, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. La reunión había sido suspendida como celebración por su triunfo contra Shiratorizawa, y porque, francamente, ninguno de ellos podía mantenerse en pie. Así que luego de despedirse, aún atontado por los acontecimientos recientes, se dijo que lo único que podía hacer era irse a casa.

Hasta que vio que Hinata apenas era capaz de mantenerse sobre sus pies, y mucho menos pedalear todo el camino hacia su casa.

Cuando el equipo se dispersó luego de despedirse, felicitarse y desearse buenas noches, Kageyama se encontró a sí mismo a solas con él. Hinata aún parecía alelado, con los ojos demasiado brillantes, el cabello despeinado y las manos temblando por el cansancio.

Sí. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Y no es que Tobio estuviera en mejores condiciones. Jugar un partido de cinco sets contra una escuela tan jodidamente poderosa como lo era Shiratorizawa era una tarea titánica; una tarea que se sentía completamente satisfecho de haber realizado casi a la perfección. La presión mental y física había terminado por drenarlo casi completamente, pero para Hinata había sido peor.

Había peleado todo el partido contra Wakatoshi, intentando mostrar lo que valía como rematador. La presión sobre su cabeza por medir menos que todo el equipo (excepto por Nishinoya, cuya altura no parecía ser impedimento alguno para ser un jodidamente buen líbero), por saltar de la manera correcta, por bloquear. Todo ello debía haberle pasado la cuenta.

—Oi, Hinata—llamó, frunciendo el ceño hacia el muchacho.

Su voz grave pareció un grito en medio del jardín vacío, las luces azuladas de las farolas tan lejanas que le parecían estrellas. Un simple foco los iluminaba a ambos en un círculo, el cielo negro como tinta cubriéndolos como un manto.

— ¡Hinata!—volvió a llamar, dando un paso hacia él.

Dando un respingo, Hinata tensó los hombros y se giró hacia él. Tenía la marca del balón en la mejilla derecha, enrojecida y furiosa, un cardenal en formación que seguramente sería de un enojado color violáceo una vez madurara. Debía dolerle, se dijo Tobio, porque parecía más hinchado de lo que estaba en el bus.

— ¿Kageyama?—inquirió el muchacho, alzando las cejas con confusión—. ¿Aún no te has ido?

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta—refunfuñó, asiendo la correa del bolso con su mano derecha. El áspero material resistente del bolso deportivo le rozó las palmas sensibles, obligándolo a componer una mueca—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¡P-perfectamente!—exclamó el muchacho, aferrándose con fuerza el manubrio de la bicicleta. Parecía que estaba usando el vehículo para mantener el equilibrio sobre sus pies, porque lucía como si fuera a darse de cara contra el suelo en cualquier momento. Tobio no supo si reírse o sentir compasión por el pequeño chico parado allí, casi desamparado—. Estoy perfectamente. ¡Soy como un roble, Kageyama, nada puede t-!

—Estás a punto de caerte, idiota—gruñó Kageyama, rodando los ojos. Avanzó un par de zancadas más hacia su compañero de equipo, suspirando por lo bajo y maldiciendo su suerte por ser, _justamente_ , el único en quedarse atrás—. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes irte a casa así?

Hinata pestañeó confundido hacia él, la pobre y pálida luz del foco arrancándole brillos dorados a sus pupilas marrones.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—farfulló, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Apenas puedes caminar. Ni se diga pedalear… ¿por qué no dejaste que Takeda-sensei te llevara a casa?—inquirió, más preocupado que enojado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Imprudente, cabeza dura y tozudo como una mula?

—No se me ocurrió—admitió, sonriendo levemente. Se rascó la nuca con un movimiento torpe, sus manos temblando y enrojecidas por los golpes del balón. Hinata había rematado tantas veces durante el partido que apenas podía contarlas—. Pero no hay problema, en serio, puedo…

—Eres un idiota—lo cortó, apartando sus manos del manubrio de la bicicleta. El muchacho dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa, dando un rápido paso atrás, alejándose de Tobio como si de pronto lo hubiese quemado—. Te llevo a casa. No estoy tan cansado como tú.

— ¡Pe… pero…!—comenzó, abriendo mucho los ojos y luciendo enojado de pronto.

Kageyama tuvo la necesidad de contener una carcajada. Se veía tan ofendido, tan pequeño con la chaqueta del club, con la correa del bolso color crema cruzada sobre el pecho. Tan diminuto que era casi imposible creer la fuerza que tenía, lo alto que lograba saltar, la mirada asesina de sus ojos fijos en el punto donde iba a rematar.

—Súbete a la maldita bicicleta, Hinata—ladró Tobio, dedicándole su peor ceño fruncido a su compañero de equipo. Hinata se tensó igual que una tabla, su rostro cómicamente pálido mientras observaba al armador pasar un pie sobre el marco de la bicicleta y sentarse cómodamente en el asiento.

—Uh—soltó, aún confuso—. Bien.

Tobio lo observó volver sobre sus pasos con rodillas temblorosas y la espalda ligeramente encorvada. Si no le hubiese visto moverse desde el punto A al punto B, seguramente no creería que realmente era capaz de caminar.

Hinata se sentó en la rejilla sobre la rueda trasera, aferrándose a la unión con la bicicleta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tobio le dirigió una mirada por sobre el hombro, sus ojos azules clavados en la coronilla de Hinata.

— ¿Estás listo?—inquirió, empujando uno de los pedales con el empeine del pie para poder acomodarlo y poner la planta sobre él—. Dame las instrucciones para llegar a tu casa.

—Te das cuenta de que es tardísimo, ¿verdad?—inquirió Hinata, su voz sonando pequeña y avergonzada de cierta forma—. ¿Cómo te irás a casa?

— ¿En autobús?—contestó con sarcasmo.

—Son treinta minutos de camino a mi casa—continuó el muchacho, ignorando olímpicamente el tono de voz de su armador—. No habrá autobuses a esa hora.

Kageyama rodó los ojos y comenzó a pedalear, provocando que Hinata dejara salir un gritito ahogado. Tuvo que contener su propia exclamación ahogada cuando los brazos de Hinata se aferraron a su cintura, la mejilla del más bajo de los dos apoyada firmemente contra su columna vertebral.

Los dedos de Tobio se apretaron alrededor de las asaderas del manubrio, mientras el corazón se le iba directamente a la garganta. Ni el partido contra Shiratorizawa le había causado esa ansiedad que parecía pincharle la nuca como miles de agujas a la vez, ni la sensación de que un agujero se había abierto en su estómago y que todos sus órganos internos caían por él. Era muy parecido a subirse a un avión y, en un acto de total estupidez, sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla; sabía que aquello era peligroso, que podía de alguna forma destruirle, pero aun así, se encontraba incapaz de pedirle a Hinata que retrajera sus manos.

Excepto por murmurarle las direcciones con el volumen de voz justo para que Tobio pudiera llegar a su casa, Hinata no dijo nada a lo largo de todo al camino. Los treinta minutos pasaron como un parpadeo y luego de ascender por una colina, estaban descendiendo por un camino de tierra que los guio hacia la morada de la familia.

Tobio jamás había estado en casa de Hinata, pero la reconoció de inmediato de alguna ridícula forma. Había algo a su alrededor, en la atmósfera que la colgaba sobre ella, que la hacía parecer el lugar donde vivía. Había algo _excesivamente_ alegre, y tuvo la necesidad de alejar la mirada del edificio. Como mirar al sol sin la protección de unas gafas o sin interponer la mano, la sensación de felicidad completa y perfecta en ella le hizo daño en los ojos.

—Ah—dejó salir Hinata, bajándose lenta y temblorosamente de la bicicleta. Se quedó de pie unos momentos, bajo la intensa mirada de Kageyama, tratando de ver si sus piernas eran capaces de sostener o no su peso—. Gracias, Bakageyama.

—Oi—llamó el aludido, frunciendo el ceño hacia su compañero de equipo—. Te traigo a casa, ¿y así me tratas?

—No es mi culpa que seas un idiota—rio Hinata, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía iluminar a su alrededor como un pequeño sol le cruzó el rostro, cejas tan alto en la frente que casi tocaban la línea de su cabello—. A esta hora no hay transporte público y tendrás que irte a pie.

Kageyama abrió la boca para decir algo (algo más que llamarlo «idiota» como solía hacer), pero descubrió, muy a su pesar, que Hinata tenía razón. El muchacho se lo había mencionado antes de subirse a la jodida bicicleta, pero había sido incapaz de pensar en sí mismo al momento. Lo único que se le había ocurrido era que quería que Hinata llegara a casa _a salvo_ sin morir en el intento.

Y ahora él estaba atrapado lejos de casa, con nubes grises sobre su cabeza que amenazaban con lluvia, la sonrisa burlona de Hinata y la muy alegre casa de la familia a su espalda.

—A no ser que te quedes a dormir—reflexionó el pelirrojo en voz alta, acariciándose el mentón con el dedo índice. Tobio tuvo la necesidad de negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, como si la idea le ofendiera terriblemente, aunque ese no fuera _exactamente_ la sensación que las palabras de su compañero de equipo le causaron. Era algo más placentero que la ofensa, pero igual de vergonzoso—. No creo que mi madre tenga problemas.

—No es necesario q-

—Me trajiste a casa en contra de mi voluntad—lo cortó el más bajo de los dos, casi con solemnidad mientras se giraba sobre sus talones—. Así que está decidido.

Sin poder decir mucho más, Tobio dejó la bicicleta apoyada en uno de los pilares del porche. Siguió a Hinata al interior de la casa, sonrojándose profundamente cuando gritó a todo pulmón que estaba en casa y su madre salió a recibirlo con un cucharón en la mano y la sonrisa más enorme que había visto en su vida.

Ahora que veía a su madre, entendía de dónde venía la sonrisa luminosa de Hinata.

Y su corta estatura.

— ¡Shouyou!—saludó la mujer, sus ojos marrones fijos en su hijo—. Bienvenido a casa, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo el partido?

— ¡Ganamos! Vamos a las nacionales—se enorgulleció el aludido, pareciendo más alto de lo que en realidad era. Tobio lo siguió con la mirada mientras el chico se quitaba las zapatillas de un tirón, sin siquiera preocuparse de desabrocharlas, y deslizar sus pies dentro de las pantuflas ante el escalón del recibidor.

—Luces destruido—comentó su madre, frunciendo el ceño ahora—. ¿Estás bien?

—Pues—comenzó, subiendo el escalón con cuidado. Kageyama estuvo a punto de echarse hacia delante para detenerlo si se caía, y soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía al notar que al menos podía moverse en distancias cortas— según Kageyama, no puedo ni moverme. Así que decidió traerme a casa.

La madre de Hinata alzó la mirada desde los ojos de su hijo y la pasó sobre Kageyama. Parado ante la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y tratando de esconder su incomodidad lo mejor posible (que no servía de mucho, porque estaba más tieso que una tabla), parecía intentar fundirse con el suelo, aparentar que no estaba allí. Sin embargo, un chico de metro ochenta y dos era difícil de ignorar, y mucho más difícil de pasar por alto.

—Oh—dejó salir ella, aparentemente encantada de tener a Tobio en su casa—. ¡Tú eres Kageyama-kun! Shouyou me ha hablado un montón de ti…

— _Mamá_ —reclamó el aludido, sonrojándose profusamente y apartando la mirada de la escena.

Su madre, sin embargo, continuó como si no lo hubiese escuchado, con esa falta de piedad ante los hechos vergonzosos que todas las madres parecen poseer.

—Eres el armador del equipo, ¿verdad?

—Uhm—dejó salir Tobio, pestañeando entre confuso y completamente abochornado—. Sí. Soy Tobio Kageyama, un placer.

— ¡Ah, que descortés de mi parte!—exclamó la mujer, alzando las cejas—. Pasa, pasa, Kageyama-kun. Soy la madre de Shouyou.

Luego de las presentaciones incómodas y de la noticia de que Tobio debía quedarse a dormir (lo que la madre de Hinata aceptó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos), el muchacho se quitó las zapatillas y deslizó los pies en las pantuflas para invitados, siguiendo a su compañero de equipo y la madre de este al interior de su hogar.

Olía a comida, lo que hizo que el estómago de Kageyama reaccionara de inmediato. Había comido hasta hartarse cuando el entrenador Ukai y Takeda-sensei los habían llevado al restaurante, pero la cantidad de energías que había gastado en el partido eran demasiadas, y la reponedora comida que había ingerido parecía haber desaparecido tras un par de horas. Su estómago gruñó, causándole la desagradable sensación de acidez en la garganta que el hambre suele traer, acompañado casi de inmediato por el rugido del estómago del bloqueador central.

—Mamá—se quejó Hinata—, me muero de hambre.

—Shou-chan—suspiró ella, rodando los ojos—. Me dijiste que habías comido luego del partido.

—No fue suficiente. Estaba demasiado cansado como para disfrutar la comida.

—Y ni siquiera me dijiste cómo les había ido.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Continuaron así por unos momentos, ante la sorprendida mirada de Tobio. Aunque vivía con sus padres, la relación que tenía con ellos no era ni la mitad de cercana que la de Hinata y su madre. Con solamente ocultarles algo a sus padres en una llamada telefónica, incluso aunque fuera para darles una sorpresa, habría sido regañado y no habría visto el fin de ello en días.

Pero la madre de Hinata no tenía ningún problema. La relación con su madre seguía teniendo cierta jerarquía, pero no era tan estricta como la suya con sus padres.

La envidia le mordisqueó el estómago mientras comprendía por qué la casa de los Hinata parecía siempre iluminada, incluso en una noche que presagiaba tormenta. Era por quienes vivían en ella, por la felicidad que parecía desbordar de cada rincón.

Se sintió culpable de envidiar a su compañero de equipo, claro, sobre todo cuando Hinata-san le pidió a su hijo que le mostrara la habitación donde dormiría. Lo único que el más bajo de los dos atinó a decir era que de todas formas Tobio dormiría en su cuarto, porque no tenían nada más disponible.

Si había experimentado una ansiedad ridícula cuando Hinata le había pasado los brazos por la cintura para no caerse de la bicicleta, la revelación de que dormirían toda la noche en la misma habitación terminó por destrozar el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba. Sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían hasta que creyó tener fiebre, su corazón lanzándose a una desbocada carrera contra su pecho.

¿Qué era todo aquello? Ni el voleibol lograba ponerle los pelos del cogote de punta como Hinata. Era ridículo, inútil, sumamente innecesario, y… _placentero_ , de alguna forma.

Siguió a Hinata por los pasillos de su casa hasta que subió la escalera, deslizándose lentamente por el parqué color trigo hasta una de las puertas. Al deslizarla sobre el riel, le reveló a Kageyama su habitación, un pequeño y cómodo espacio cargado hasta el más mínimo detalle de la personalidad de su dueño.

Los colores alegres de las paredes y el cubrecama, los posters de vóleibol, el mismo balón en un rincón, las revistas deportivas, el uniforme de la escuela pulcramente colgado de un gancho. Incluso olía a él, a luz solar, sudor y la colonia que solía llevar. Tobio se encontró sorprendido por el orden que reinaba en el cuarto, la limpieza casi reluciente del piso y la ausencia de polvo en las superficies. Hinata no lucía como alguien que se preocupara del orden y la limpieza; siempre era un desastre, demasiado hiperactivo, todo el tiempo moviéndose.

—Iré a buscar un futón—dijo el más bajo, adelantándose y cruzando el umbral. Dejó su bolso sobre la cama, estirándose perezosamente, el sonido de los huesos de su columna vertebral crujiendo llenando la habitación—. Deja el bolso donde más te acomode. El baño es la puerta de enfrente.

Hinata salió del cuarto nuevamente, desapareciendo por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de Tobio. Sus ojos azules lo siguieron hasta que la oscuridad terminó por engullir su pequeña figura, doblando por una esquina, más allá de donde podía verlo.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Kageyama dejó el bolso sobre el escritorio. Se deshizo de la chaqueta, componiendo una mueca cuando los cansados músculos de sus brazos se quejaron ante el movimiento. Apenas tenía sensibilidad en los hombros y los brazos, los músculos hormigueando de esa desagradable manera en la que lo hacían cuando la exigencia sobrepasaba los límites de la estamina. Sentía el cuerpo liviano, como si no pesara nada al caminar, sus pies apenas notando el suelo bajo las suelas de sus pantuflas.

Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en dormirse al poner la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Momentos más tarde, Hinata volvió con un futón enrollado bajo el brazo. Todo el rollo de tela parecía más grande y alto que él, aunque Kageyama sabía que eso era simplemente una ilusión óptica. Pero de todas formas, eso no detuvo a su cerebro de pensar que se veía jodidamente adorable.

El pensamiento lo tomó con la guardia baja. Pestañeó confuso hacia su compañero de equipo, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de aquellos enormes ojos marrones. Tobio se había quedado estático allí, frente al escritorio de Hinata, con sus ojos clavados en su compañero de equipo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

—Y _yo_ soy el que no puede ni moverse—se carcajeó Hinata por lo bajo, componiendo una expresión conocedora. Un brillo travieso le cruzó las pupilas, su sonrisa dividiéndole el rostro en dos al ir de oreja a oreja—. Venga, Bakageyama, ayúdame a acomodar tu futón.

Saliendo de su estupefacción, Tobio frunció el ceño y se apresuró a ayudar a su compañero de equipo a organizar el futón donde dormiría aquella noche. Trabajaron en silencio y coordinados, igual que durante las prácticas y los partidos, valiéndose solamente de miradas para saber lo que el otro tenía que hacer. En un par de parpadeos terminaron de estirar la tela y organizar la almohada, para luego estirarse y dejar el cuarto.

Cenaron en el alegre ambiente de la casa de los Hinata. Kageyama se encontró sorprendido por la cercana relación entre su compañero y su pequeña hermana Natsu, que parecía una diminuta copia de Hinata en versión mujer.

El cansancio pronto los envió a lavarse los dientes y retirarse a la cama. Luego de despedirse de Hinata-san y de Natsu, Tobio y el chico subieron las escaleras arrastrando los pies, sus doloridos músculos quejándose a cada paso.

Con lentitud, casi como si no pudieran moverse ni para respirar, se asearon y se cambiaron de ropa. El armador se vio a sí mismo desviando su mirada de la clara piel de Hinata, como si se sintiera cohibido por su semi desnudez.

Lo había visto en ropa interior más veces de las que podía contar. Después de todo, se cambiaban de ropa juntos en el gimnasio y en la oficina del club todos los días. ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía diferente al resto de los días? ¿El hecho de estar en su cuarto, ambos solos? No había razón alguna para ello, de todas formas. Hinata era solamente su compañero de equipo.

Pero entonces, ¿qué era esa sensación de no tener el aliento suficiente para poder oxigenar su cerebro? No era por el cansancio, eso lo sabía perfectamente. No era por la fatiga mental tampoco.

Cuando se deslizó bajo las mantas y se acurrucó sobre el costado, oyó los resortes del colchón de Hinata crujir suavemente bajo su peso. El ligero frufrú de las sábanas y las colchas al ser manipuladas pareció cortar en dos el silencio de la habitación, la calmada respiración del muchacho relajándose a medida que lograba acomodarse en su cama.

Tobio se preguntó qué tan cómodo sería el lecho, qué tan agradable sería dormir enredado con Hinata, bajo las mismas cobijas, compartiendo el calor corporal. Piel contra piel.

Su cara pareció quemar bajo la luz de la mesita de noche. Agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía que el pelirrojo no pudiera verlo en ese momento, porque de seguro lo habría encontrado sospechoso.

Ni Hinata podía ser tan despistado, ¿verdad?

—Buenas noches, Kageyama—se despidió Hinata, apagando la luz de su mesita de noche. Su voz ya sonaba somnolienta y pastosa, como si en ese corto lapso de tiempo sus párpados pesados le hubiesen ganado la batalla y hubiese tomado la siesta más rápida de la historia.

—D-duerme bien, idiota—gruñó el aludido, tapándose hasta la coronilla.

Poco tiempo después, los suaves ronquidos de Hinata llenaron el cuarto. Kageyama se encontró escuchándolo atentamente, intentando igualar su patrón de respiración, tratando de relajarse para poder dormir. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, más despierto se encontraba.

Cansado como un perro, pero completamente despierto.

No había nada más que quisiera que dormir en ese mismo momento, descansar su fatigada mente y olvidarse de los doloridos músculos de todo su cuerpo. Sin mencionar los moretones que le cubrían los brazos, el pecho y la espalda, que latían a la par del pulso batiendo en la vena de su cuello.

Estuvo completamente consciente del momento en el que la lluvia comenzó. Al principio fueron una gota o dos, golpeteando tímidamente contra el techo de la casa, hasta que de pronto alguien pareció destrozar una presa sobre sus cabezas. La fuerza de las gotas rugía como un sonido plano, como si toda la lluvia cayera de una sola vez. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, no obstante, podía oír algunas gotas caer de manera individual.

Escuchando la lluvia, finalmente, luego de lo que le parecieron horas pero en realidad fueron solamente unos minutos, Tobio se quedó dormido como un tronco.

Solamente para despertar un par de horas más tarde, con un sonido sordo y Hinata sobre él.

— ¡¿Qué mierda…?!

Sorprendentemente, Hinata seguía dormido. Tendido cuan largo era sobre Tobio, respirando suavemente, su cálido peso aplastando a Kageyama contra el colchón del futón. Con la mejilla apoyada contra su pecho, muy cerca de sus clavículas y el cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, parecía no ir a despertarse dentro de ningún momento cercano.

Tobio se debatió interiormente sobre lo que debía hacer después. ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Seguir disfrutando de esa extraña sensación de cosquillas en el estómago que le quitaba el aliento, o despertarlo y hacerlo subir de nuevo a su cama? Ambas opciones le parecían la peor idea del mundo, sobre todo cuando consideraba la contraria. Se sentía muy parecido a tener que escoger el rematador al que debía levantarle el balón en un set en _deuce_ justo en un _match point_.

No tuvo que hacer ni decir nada de todas formas. Hinata se estremeció, se estiró como si estuviera durmiendo sobre su propia cama, y murmuró acerca de tener que cambiar el colchón. Su mejilla se despegó del pecho de Tobio, siendo reemplazada por su mentón mientras sus ojos se abrían con pereza. Pestañeó pesadamente un par de veces, sus ojos nublados por el sueño aclarándose poco a poco bajo la difuminada luz de la farola que entraba por la ventana, antes de abrirse de par en par con sorpresa.

— ¿Kageyama?—dejó salir, en un murmullo gritado.

—Quítate de encima, tarado—refunfuñó el aludido, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonar molesto y no como un completo desastre de timidez.

— ¿Qué haces en mi cama?—inquirió Hinata, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Tú estás en mi cama!—contestó, en voz más alta de la que quería. El aire le faltaba (y no solo por el peso de su compañero sobre él), haciendo difícil controlar el tono de su voz. Se maldijo interiormente por ello, por sentirse tan afectado por esa repentina cercanía, y sobre todo, por perder los papeles con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Qué…?—exhaló el chico, apoyando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Tobio y alzándose por fin. Se sentó a horcadas sobre las caderas de su compañero de equipo, mirando a su alrededor con confusión, sus ojos danzando por sus alrededores como si no reconociera su propio cuarto—. No estoy en mi cama.

— _Eso_ es lo que acabo de decirte—escupió Tobio, luchando contra sí mismo para ignorar el agradable peso de Hinata sentado sobre él. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? No se supone que sintiera mariposas en el estómago por algo así. No se suponía que sintiera _nada_ hacia Hinata. Nada más que la confianza de saber que contaba con él en un partido, que no importaba dónde la levantara para él, él la remataría y la enviaría al otro lado de la red—. Ahora quítate.

Sin esperar a que se levantara, Tobio empujó a Hinata hacia el costado, reprendiéndose interiormente por extrañar su peso sobre él. Con un sonido sordo, el más bajo de los dos se deslizó hacia un costado con una graciosa expresión en blanco, cayendo de espaldas sobre el espacio libre del futón.

Kageyama se sentó en el colchón, frotándose el labio superior con el dorso de la mano. Tenía que encontrar la forma de parecer lo más compuesto posible, de fingir que no había pasado nada, antes de que Hinata se girara hacia él y notara el nerviosismo que parecía desprenderse de su propia piel.

—Oi, Kageyama—llamó, casi con pereza—, ¿por qué estás todo rojo?

Tobio se giró tan rápido hacia él que escuchó crujir las vértebras de su cuello. Le clavó una mirada casi furibunda, frunciendo el ceño como si lo hubiese ofendido terriblemente, apretando los labios y buscando qué decir.

— ¿Rojo?—terminó por inquirir, casi tartamudeando—. Yo no estoy rojo. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Pues que la luz te cae justo sobre la cara—explicó Hinata con simplicidad—. Y te ves como un tomate. ¿Tienes fiebre?

A Tobio le habría gustado decir que sí.

—No seas estúpido—bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Oh—suspiró el chico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Soñabas con alguna senpai bonita?

Kageyama contuvo la acuciante necesidad de golpearlo, componiendo una mueca que podría haberse descrito como de dolor. Habría sido de lo más feliz si hubiese estado soñando con una senpai guapa; se sentiría mucho menos culpable por sentirse tan nervioso ante la repentina cercanía de su compañero de equipo. Sobre todo porque era un chico. Al igual que él.

—Vete a dormir—le ordenó, desviando la mirada.

—Ka-ge-ya-ma-kun~—canturreó Hinata, inclinándose hacia delante para poder mirarlo a la cara—. Evadir preguntas es sospechoso. ¿Era acerca de Shimizu-senpai?

— ¡Que no!—refunfuñó, sobándose las sienes con movimientos circulares. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso susurrando la voz de Hinata perforara tanto sus oídos? Lo peor del caso es que no podía decidir si le molestaba o le _gustaba_ la sensación vibrante que oírle hablar dejaba en sus tímpanos—. Simplemente… vuelve a dormir, ¿está bien?

—Eres aburrido.

—Y tú molesto.

Hinata le sacó la lengua, cerrando los ojos y componiendo su mueca más infantil. Kageyama clavó sus ojos en él, descubriendo que le gustaba la forma en la que se arrugaban su nariz y sus párpados, así como las esquinas exteriores de sus ojos.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos y quitó aquella expresión de su rostro y sus pupilas se clavaron en las de Kageyama, fue que se dio cuenta lo que sucedía.

Tobio se había enamorado de él.

Caer en la cuenta se sintió muy parecido a la primera vez que su mano no golpeó el balón y se cayó de espaldas sobre las tablas de la cancha. Se le había ido todo el aire de los pulmones, y se había quedado allí muy quieto, esforzándose por respirar, por pensar, por hacer _algo_. Sus ojos clavados en las vigas del gimnasio y la sangre pitándole en los oídos como un detector cardíaco que ya no tiene pulso qué detectar.

Se lo quedó mirando por lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que, eventualmente, Hinata comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Algo en su cabeza le decía que debía detenerse antes de verse más aterrador de lo que solía, pero se veía imposibilitado de desviar sus ojos. Era como mirar al sol y saber que tenía que cerrar los párpados, pero no poder hacerlo porque incluso aunque dolía, conocía perfectamente la oscuridad aplastante que vendría después.

— ¿Kageyama?—masculló él, inclinándose hacia delante y alzando la mano derecha. Su expresión había pasado desde la más infantil mueca de burla, a la completa estupefacción, para terminar por fin en la más sincera preocupación que Tobio había visto en su vida—. Hey. ¡Rey!

Pestañeando hacia Hinata, aquel apodo despreciable terminó por arrancarlo de su ensoñación. Desvió su tren de pensamiento hasta hacerlo descarrilarse, salvándolo de las imágenes poco aptas para todo público que comenzaban a poblar su mente. Las había tenido un par de veces, sobre todo en sueños de los que despertaba incómodo y con la ropa interior ahogándolo, pero jamás se había visto asaltado por ellas estando despierto.

—No me llames así—reclamó, sin poner mucho esfuerzo en sonar realmente molesto.

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa como para que espabilaras—admitió el más bajo de los dos, acercándose sutilmente a su compañero de equipo. Lo siguió observando con ojo crítico, como si pudiera leer en su expresión lo que estaba mal, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño de esa forma en la que le provocaba a Tobio la necesidad de alisar la arruga entre sus cejas con el dedo índice—. Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma.

—Dime, Hinata—masculló Kageyama—, ¿te ha pasado alguna vez que estás en medio de una situación y te das cuenta de algo sumamente importante?

— ¿Cómo una epifanía o algo así?

— ¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa?

—Pues sí, pero no me preguntes cómo se escribe—contestó Hinata, riéndose por lo bajo.

—A eso me refiero—concedió Tobio, empujando las cobijas lejos de sí. Se cruzó de piernas a lo indio, entrelazando los dedos en el hueco de sus muslos, sus ojos fijos en las sombras borrosas bajo la luz que le borraba el color al mundo—. Estás haciendo algo, y como si lo supieras desde el principio… pues caes en la cuenta de que es algo de suma importancia. Que realmente no hay nada que importe más.

—Eso me pasó con el vóleibol—admitió Hinata, con lentitud—. Iba a la escuela un día en la mañana y vi un juego de Karasuno en las nacionales. Cuando vi al Pequeño Gigante traspasar ese bloqueo… supe que eso era importante. ¿Te refieres a algo así?

—Sí—asintió Kageyama, frunciendo el ceño—. Algo así.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, sin atreverse a mirar al otro. Tobio sentía la necesidad de decirle lo que sentía, de revelarle la epifanía que había tenido solamente unos momentos atrás. Era como calor subiendo por su garganta, empujando las palabras fuera de su boca, intentando atravesar la pared casi infranqueable en la que sus labios se habían convertido.

¿Qué pasaba si Hinata resultaba ser hetero? O peor; homofóbico. Quizás dejaban de tener esa relación de rivales sanos, intentando hacer mejor al otro, compitiendo constantemente de esa manera amigable en la que lo hacían por lo general. Dejarían de ser compañeros de equipo, de…

Entonces el pulgar de Hinata delineó la línea superior de su pómulo, descarrilando nuevamente su tren de pensamiento, alejando las ideas lúgubres de su mente y reemplazándolas con un calor que le recorrió desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies. Se le escapó el aire de los pulmones como si alguien le hubiese dado una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago, un estremecimiento recorriéndole la columna.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces?—masculló, girándose hacia Hinata con los ojos entornados. Sin que se diera cuenta, el pelirrojo se había deslizado aún más cerca, tanto que estaba seguro que con mejor iluminación, podría haber contado las pestañas que coronaban sus párpados. Sentía la mirada de su compañero de equipo fija en él, como si le quemara, y aún no terminaba de decidir si le gustaba o no la sensación—. Oye, Hinata b-

—Sabes, Kageyama—lo detuvo el muchacho, con un tono de voz muy calmado como para pertenecerle realmente—. Acabo de tener una epifanía yo también.

— ¿Es acerca de lo mucho que amas el olor de los _air salonpas_? Porque eso lo s-

Habría terminado de decir que lo sabía (sobre todo porque Hinata jamás se callaba acerca de eso durante los juegos de campeonato), pero los labios del pelirrojo presionados suavemente contra los suyos lo detuvieron. Eran sorprendentemente suaves, ligeros como el ala de una polilla, pero parecían quitarle toda la capacidad de pensar.

El contacto terminó tan rápido como había comenzado, dejándolos a ambos sin respiración y con la piel caliente allí donde se habían encontrado. Hinata le dedicó una sorprendida mirada de sus grandes ojos marrones, fijos en los azules de Tobio, como si abriera los ojos y viera el mundo por primera vez.

—Uh—soltó, su aliento barriendo contra los labios húmedos de Kageyama—. Eso fue… sí.

Encontrarse sin palabras no era algo que Tobio viera a menudo en Hinata. Era algo realmente extraño fuera de la cancha, cuando sus ojos estaban fijos en el balón. Recordaba la expresión del muchacho durante el juego contra Shiratorizawa, sin dejar espacio a errores e ignorándolos para planear la jugada siguiente cuando los cometía.

Esa situación era distinta, claro. A pesar de que solía jugar por instinto, este instinto había sido diferente. El espacio a errores en esa situación iba más allá de ser sacado de las eliminatorias de la prefectura; aquello, si no salía bien, podía terminar por fracturar su relación por completo y de paso, su sincronización con el equipo.

Pero Kageyama no se habría enojado ni aunque hubiese querido. Era confuso, sin embargo, el contacto tan fugaz después de darse cuenta hacía tan solo unos momentos de lo que sentía por Hinata. No le había dado tiempo de pensar en nada (y no es que se le hubiese ocurrido algo incluso aunque se sentara sobre la situación por _meses_ ), de planear nada, de racionalizar _nada_.

—Me estás mirando fijamente—gimió Hinata, arrastrándose tan lejos de él como el pequeño espacio se lo permitía—. Ay, dios, ¿qué fue lo que…? Olvida lo que hice, ¿está bien? Finjamos que esto nunca pasó. Será algo así como “¡whaaaa!” si lo analizamos, así que…

— ¿Por qué?—lo interrumpió Tobio, apretando los dientes. Escuchó el rechinar de sus molares, uno contra otro, como un segundo juego de dientes en la parte trasera de su cráneo.

—Por qué… ¿qué?—bisbiseó él, en un hilo de voz. Tobio tuvo la sensación de que en cualquier momento  podría quebrarse, con la más mínima provocación, con el más mínimo cambio en la frecuencia del sonido.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—inquirió, sin estar seguro de querer oír su respuesta.

— ¿El qué?—masculló Hinata, desviando la mirada. El armador deseó que hubiese más luz en el cuarto para poder ver su rostro, recortado a contraluz y haciéndolo parecer una figura oscura ante él.

—Besarme—farfulló, sintiendo que toda su cara enrojecía solamente de mencionarlo.

—Yo…—comenzó Hinata, moviéndose incómodo en su lugar—… pues… ¿sabes…? Este…

Kageyama se había cansado de eso. Quería una respuesta, _necesitaba_ saber por qué. Y quería asegurarse, más que nada, que aquel contacto no sería el último.

Así que estiró su mano, siguiendo los bordes iluminados de la cara de su compañero de equipo, su palma haciendo contacto contra la cálida mejilla de Hinata casi con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse si ponía mucha fuerza en el movimiento. Fue casi como medir la potencia necesaria para colocar el balón en el punto exacto, pero la sensación se sintió mil veces más emocionante que eso.

Era como recibir una descarga eléctrica contra la piel desnuda, hormigueando con fuerza allí donde el pómulo de Hinata hacía contacto con su palma.

Hinata dio un respingo bajo su toque, el aliento escapándosele con un sonido muy parecido al de un globo pinchado. Su respiración se agitó, barriendo contra la parte interna de la muñeca de Tobio, hormigueando en el entretejido de venas azules en la base de su mano.

Por fin, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, los labios de Tobio hicieron contacto con los de Hinata, y nuevamente sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

El contacto era cálido y más hambriento que el anterior. Parecía como si el primer beso hubiese sido una prueba, un paso cauteloso sobre una capa de hielo para ver si podía soportar el peso. La sensación era distinta, y Kageyama pudo notarlo perfectamente en la forma en la que la boca de Hinata se amoldaba a la suya, su mano ascendiendo para enredarse tímidamente en el suave cabello de la nuca de Tobio.

Sintió, más que oyó, el ligero gemido que se amortiguó contra su boca. El sonido fue mínimo y parecía confundirse con la tormenta fuera de las ventanas, rugiendo sobre el techo, pero la sensación en sus labios no podía ser eclipsada por ningún ruido externo. Le envió placenteras corrientes eléctricas por los nervios, poniéndole de punta los vellos de los brazos y del cogote, ahuecando su estómago y hormigueándole en el interior de los muslos.

Un poco más de presión, algo casi infinitesimal, y la boca de Hinata se abrió bajo la suya. El calor abrasador que venía desde la cavidad hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas, y algo dentro de sí le sugirió que quizás se debía a la falta de oxígeno. Sabía que no era así, no obstante, porque cuando imitó a Hinata y su lengua se deslizó con timidez en su boca, el torbellino de pensamientos en su cabeza se convirtió en una vorágine de color, sensación y aroma.

Hinata deslizó su lengua suavemente sobre la de Tobio, de manera casi experimental, arrancándole un gemido ronco que resonó en la base de su garganta. La vibración del sonido se extendió por su pecho y lo hizo estremecer, la acuciante necesidad de estar más cerca de Hinata quemando allí donde sus pieles no se tocaban.

Alargó su mano libre y sus dedos hicieron contacto con la cadera del más bajo. Un gemido de sorpresa, entrecortado y ahogado, salió de sus labios mientras Tobio tiraba de él hacia sí, sabiendo que estaba actuando de manera irracional pero sin poder detenerse.

Quería más. Necesitaba más. Más cercanía, más contacto. Más calor.

Moviéndose casi a tientas, Kageyama atrajo a Hinata hacia sí y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el futón, el peso cálido del más pequeño apretándolo agradablemente contra el colchón nuevamente. Era diferente, no obstante, porque ahora las mariposas en el estómago se habían convertido en avispas enojadas, y todo su cuerpo zumbaba con calor y sensación.

La parte interior de los muslos de Hinata se apretó contra sus caderas, un jadeo ahogado dejando su boca cunado se separó por unos instantes para tomar aire. Ahora, bajo la luz amortiguada de la farola que entraba por la ventana, Tobio podía ver su rostro con mayor claridad.

Aunque la difuminada iluminación le borraba el color del rostro y lo convertía en un estudio de matices de plata, podía verle los ojos brillantes y el distintivo sonrojo en las mejillas. Tenía los labios hinchados y húmedos por la saliva de ambos, completamente apetecibles.

Tobio se sintió avergonzado de solamente pensar en eso.

—No sé si está claro ahora—masculló Hinata, desviando la mirada—, pero como que me gustas, Kageyama.

—Tobio—lo corrigió el aludido, desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario que Hinata—. Deja de llamarme Kageyama. Llámame Tobio.

—Entonces—susurró el muchacho, descansando su frente en la curva del cuello del armador—, llámame Shouyou.

Dejando salir un suspiro tembloroso, Tobio pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Shouyou, disfrutando del sonido parecido a un ronroneo que abandonó los labios del pelirrojo. La respiración de Hinata le hacía cosquillas en el punto donde su pulso latía enfebrecido, logrando que ligeros estremecimientos le recorrieran los nervios.

—Shouyou—susurró Tobio contra la sien de Hinata. Su nombre se sentía bien en sus labios, como si siempre hubiese esperado para decirlo de esa forma—. Esa fue mi epifanía.

—Vaya celebración—rio Shouyou en voz baja—. Le ganamos a Shiratorizawa, y ahora esto.

Tobio dejó salir una carcajada ahogada, presionando sus labios en la sien de Hinata.

—No se me ocurre otra forma de celebrar, idiota.


End file.
